1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data communications and, more particularly, to a method and system of network interfacing across both wired and wireless networks in a home environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Home networking is a key technology for the evolvement of the home information/entertainment market. It is expected to become a very large market itself within the next decade. Home networks can connect computing devices (personal computers, palm computers, network computers, etc.), entertainment devices (TV, set-top box, VCR, DVD, video camera, audio system, etc.), I/O devices (printers, scanner, head-sets, etc.), home appliances, and modems that connect the home to the outside. This home interconnection network can enable a wide range of applications such as Internet sharing, peripheral sharing, file and application sharing, and home automation. However, in current home networking solutions, variously different standards and hardware/software are used for various wireless and wireline applications.